


Desire

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 音乐博主和生活博主的西班牙之旅
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

文名取自于Hurts的同名专辑，推荐配合专辑食用本篇效果更佳。

Sat. 7：00 am.

“大家早上好，我现在必须小声说话，因为我的阿尔还在睡觉。”盖勒特站在酒店的落地窗前，对着镜头草草抓了几下自己的金发，说话时还忍不住打了几个哈欠，看上去也像是才醒没多久。年轻人转了转身子，看得出是在调整光线与角度。或许本来是打算给粉丝们看看海景，却因为逆光而不得不把镜头转向了酒店内。

凌乱的床单与调到了地上的衣服顺势出现在了背景中，甚至比盖勒特的金发还要抢眼。“是的，没错，这是一支我和我的阿尔的旅行视频。如果你们关注生活区，应该也听说过阿尔——他总是在跟你们分享他的学习日常和个人书单，偶尔会有一些话剧演出片段——虽然我知道你们是更喜欢欣赏他说话而不是认真看他一周到底又学了多少知识。”盖勒特说到这儿又打了个哈欠，嘴角不自觉地开始上扬。“其实一般情况下都是他起得更早，今天是我的错。”

说完这句信息量极大的话，盖勒特将相机拉得远了点，抬手时宽松的T恤领口露出了点红痕，任何一个拥有联想力的人都知道那是什么。似乎还嫌一早带给粉丝的冲击力不够大，金发的年轻人朝镜头做了个噤声的动作，笑得狡黠。轻手轻脚地走到了床边，一个红头发的小脑袋从白色的被子中探出来。镜头摇晃了一下，被人扭了过去。

腻人的亲吻声接着传来，不用看都知道那场景会有多令人发酸。

“别弄我……”一个还未完全清醒的慵懒男音被录入了视频中，盖勒特的笑声与德语的安抚同样有些含糊不清。只有吻声异常清晰。过了一两分钟，镜头才终于又被转了回来。

“不要拍我，我现在的样子一定很蠢。”阿不思眯着眼睛，被盖勒特揽在怀里。揽着他的人还在亲吻他的脸颊。“你什么时候都很好看。”

又是一阵可疑的水声。

“盖勒特我警告你，你要是不把这一段剪掉，一定会因为清冷形象倒塌而疯狂掉粉。”阿不思环着盖勒特的脖子，头埋在男人颈窝处，只留给镜头一头蓬松的红发和一截白皙的脖子。“我的形象可一直都这样，倒是你和平时差得有点大。你的粉丝不会想到学生会副主席找了一个叛逆、纹身、疯狂却又才华横溢的男友。”

“那就当是为了无辜的粉丝着想，请我们的‘才华横溢’先生不要把这段剪进成品好吗？”阿不思的笑声无奈却又温柔，充斥的爱意几乎要溢出屏幕。可惜的是，尽管他重复了这么多遍，盖勒特仍然让这段完整地出现在了最终的视频中。“他们每次叫你‘阿尔’，‘阿尔’，有问题或疑惑你就尽量一一回复……我酸够了，现在该他们酸了。”

“还有，相信我，阿尔：他们就是愿意为我们的美好爱情酸成柠檬。”

Sat. 9:00am.

发色一金一红的两人皆已洗漱完毕，坐在房间里唯一一张大床的床沿，背景的床单与衣服也明显被整理过了。看来那中间消失的两个小时过得挺充实。

盖勒特将自己过长的金发随意地扎在脑后，身上那件格子衬衫看起来像是阿不思的衣服。而后者比自己的恋人坐得可要规矩多了：不像盖勒特一坐下就忍不住叠起双腿，阿不思并膝坐着的姿势看起来就是个乖巧的优等生。眼尖的人可以发现红发的美人脖子与锁骨上似乎多了几个新鲜的吻痕。毕竟距离盖勒特叫醒他已经过去两个小时，足够引人遐想了。

“首先，我想我们或许得解释一下我们两个为什么会在一起录这次的视频。”阿不思大概是不知道盖勒特并没有将之前起床的那段剪掉，脸上的微笑与略微的停顿告诉人们他还没有确定该如何转述粉丝们这个消息。

“我们来了阿尔从去年就开始说的安达卢西亚，西班牙热情自由的南部。”盖勒特不太愿意一直盯着镜头，每说几个词就要扭头看一眼阿不思。 “我知道你们可能会有些惊讶，可事实上我和阿尔从很久以前就互相听说过彼此了。众所周知，我们是一所大学的校友。而在我们第一次说过话后的第三天，我们的关系就不纯洁了。”

阿不思不满地看了盖勒特一眼，金发的后者则讨好性地亲了亲自己的学长。

“记得我之前在那个清唱的视频里提到过的那场我翘了自己的乐队训练而去看的戏剧演出吗？我不是对舞台剧这种艺术方式着迷，而是为了去看我的阿尔——在真正跟他说上话之前，我可是经历了一段漫长的追寻之路。比如说，观看他每场话剧演出。我不知道我都为此逃了多少次课甚至乐队的训练；他倒也不常上台演戏，更多出现在公众面前的时间都拿来了辩论。而做辩论赛的观众可不那么容易。”

“他以为我不知道，上帝啊，他都快把我盯穿了。一开始我还以为他是不是对我有什么意见……”不满的人换成了盖勒特。刚才的一番对白结束后两人之间已没剩下多少距离，年轻些的男人索性把恋人拦在了怀里。“没有人会觉得一个话题中心人物面无表情地坐在台下盯着自己是因为喜欢。”阿不思也抬起头看向盖勒特，两人对视了一会儿后盖勒特又亲了亲红发恋人的唇。“我真就那么凶？”“是的，你真就那么凶。”盖勒特朝镜头摆出了一副受伤的表情。

“其实我也有去看盖尔的演出，我喜欢他的声音。”“只喜欢声音？”阿不思不理他，接着往下说：“我就像个害怕被警察发现的嫌疑犯一样小心：怕被他或我的学弟学妹们发现。盖尔的演出在那时几乎就是一种校园里叛逆文化的象征，谁都知道我不应该对它感兴趣，我就不该在那里出现。”

“所以我第一次在人群中看到你时惊讶到弹错了一个音。”盖勒特又忽视了镜头只对着阿不思说话。“然后你就在台上脱了上衣给你的粉丝们看你的纹身？”

“不，其实我是特意给你看的；而且我本来想脱的是裤子，这样你或许可以更快爱上我。”

学长听罢皱起了眉。

“闭嘴，盖勒特，你这是在宣扬一种错误的价值导向。还有未成年人看你的视频，这段给我剪掉。”阿不思已经完全靠在了盖勒特怀里，头枕着恋人宽阔的肩。“总而言之，盖尔在我帮学弟们准备新生赛时突然出现在了书架后。那时我正在整理资料和写破题的初步的逻辑链，他走过来，敲了敲我的桌子。

‘阿不思’他叫我。起初他仍然是一副面无表情的样子，我还以为是他终于要对我下手了，我甚至都准备好了拿书砸他来自卫——然而他说‘想和我一起去做点什么吗？或许可以从吃个下午茶开始。’然后盖尔他就笑了，并对我伸出了手。”阿不思说到这里停顿了一下，做了个深呼吸。“你们无法想象我当时经历了一种怎样的过山车式的情绪起伏。”

这绝对是不具有普适性的表白示范。

“然后我们在一起了。”盖勒特说，亲了亲恋人的额头。男人看了下表，发现时间已经不早了。“你解释了快半个小时，我亲爱的阿尔，我们可以出门了。”

鉴于两人早上都不爱吃油腻的东西，对早餐的要求也不高，出了酒店，他们随便在近处找了一家小店。门口摆着许多色彩鲜艳的花，就跟这里的人民一样热情恣意。

旅程的起点是西班牙第二大地中海港口马拉加，这里的城市海滩是著名的太阳海岸的一部分，介于阳光海岸和热带海岸之间。据说在那儿可以真真切切地感受到马拉加天空那闪光绸感的钴蓝和夏日地中海热辣难耐的阳光。

阿不思虽然对阳光的追求不像其他常年生活在阳光不足之地的其他欧洲人那样有着强烈的热情；但既然来了马拉加，第一天还特意住到了离海滩较近的地方，他就没有什么特别的理由拒绝近在咫尺的阳光海岸。就算他不下海，也得给粉丝们看一看所谓阳光海岸的风采。

“阿尔不会游泳，所以他一直对这种海滩边的娱乐没什么兴趣。”相机由盖勒特拿着，他走得比阿不思快那么一点。“所以你们也该对他多一点包容，哪怕他可爱到让人忍不住想欺负——哦，也只有我能‘欺负’他。”

“你又在冲着镜头悄悄说些什么？”阿不思疑惑又带着嫌弃的脸挤入了镜头，他已经开始冒汗了。“笑得那么狡黠，背着我说了什么不该让我听到的事吗？”

“开玩笑而已，”盖勒特扭头看了眼自己的恋人。“等你什么时候学会游泳了我就告诉你。”

“那你的粉丝们知道你晚上睡觉时必须得抱着什么吗？”猜到了盖勒特是在粉丝们面前揭了自己的短，阿不思也不示弱。“我告诉你们，无论我们晚上以怎样的姿势入睡，第二天醒来时我永远都是被盖勒特圈在怀里的。我想起来他还会像孩子一样发出不满的哼声，所以我要么叫醒他，要么就只能等着。”阿不思比了个手势。“睡着的盖勒特简直像极了一个小公主。”

“虽然我知道你不是这个意思，但我觉得他们倒极有可能会把重点放在我们用的姿势上。”盖勒特笑得露出了牙齿，镜头右下角的阿不思已经低下头不想再理会自己偷换概念的恋人了。“错误的价值导向，亲爱的，我们的视频可是全年龄向的。”

学着学长的语气，拿阿不思早些时候教育他的话反呛了阿不思，盖勒特是笑得开心，红发的学长已经彻底放弃这场无意义的争辩快步走到了男人前面。等镜头再切回来时，他们已经站在沙滩上了。

少云的天空的确如传闻所言像是被洗净的绸缎一般铺散开来，带着阳光照耀的细闪，如同洒满了碎金。热情的地中海阳光照射下的沙子也是烫的，倒不至于烫脚，属于还能接受的舒适范畴内。由于每晚都会有专人打扫，沙滩的清洁让人无须担心。阿不思脱了鞋子，一浅一深地在金灰色的沙滩上行走，背景是硬叶植物与色彩明艳的建筑。

因为是相较于其他地中海区域比较冷门的小城市，又或许是因为还没到高峰期，沙滩上的人并不多，盖勒特有意将自己的脚印踩在了阿不思的旁边，幼稚却的确能酸到人的举动。

“你生气了？”

“我没有。”

“那你为什么不回头？”

金色阳光下的红发精灵终于转了过来，光线让他的皮肤在镜头里几乎透明。

“我怕我看着你的脸会忍不住说出脏话来。”

盖勒特笑了。

“我们在这儿躺着晒会儿太阳吧。”

沙滩上有很多美好的胴体，出于隐私和各种方面原因的考虑，阳光海滩的部分在盖勒特为阿不思戴上眼镜的后就此告一段落。而且如果对视频过于重视，他们反而不能很好地体验到旅行真正的乐趣。

尤其是在像海滩这样的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能要有3了，所以在这里放一下1和2

  
Sun.8:00am

“……My eyes grew heavy and my lips they could not speak  
（这暖风吹得人心醉，我闭上双眼说不出话）  
I tried to get up but I couldn’t find my feet  
（懒洋洋地躺在那里任凭微风去荡漾）  
He reassured me with an unfamiliar line  
（他用自己的方式让我放心去感受这惬意）  
And then he gave to me more summer wine  
（让我饮了更多的夏日美酒）  
……”

盖勒特的头枕在阿不思的大腿上，一边唱着歌一边用手指点着拍子。他的衬衫是半开的，扣子几乎解到了胃。众所周知，阿不思不穿黑衬衫，所以这件衣服是他自己的；看来这次学弟终于没有再抢男友的上衣了。

“Strawberries cherries and an angel’s kiss in spring  
（草莓樱桃加上一个天使的香吻饱含了春天清新的气息）  
My summer wine is really made from all these things  
（我的夏日美酒也飘散着这些美好事物的醇香）  
Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time  
（脱下你的银色马刺让我们一起去漫步在乡间小道）  
And I will give to you summer wine  
（让我们共饮夏日美酒）  
Mmm-mm summer wine  
（噢，多么醇香浓郁的夏日美酒）”

阿不思在盖勒特唱完最后一个音后默契地接了下去，唱完了自己的那部分。他的音色不输于做主唱的恋人，后者还曾形容他的声音就能让人想起夏天（在某次粉丝问答视频中，盖勒特回答自己会为什么样的人着迷或心动：“听着那个人的声音，和那个人在一起，我感觉自己像是活在永不终结的夏日。”），只是气息没有盖勒特那样稳。身为一个生活博主，这是阿不思第一次在镜头前献出自己的歌声。

“Strawberries cherries and an angel’s kiss in spring  
（草莓樱桃加上一个天使的香吻饱含了春天清新的气息）  
My summer wine is really made from all these things  
（我的夏日美酒也飘散着这些美好事物的醇香）  
Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time  
（脱下你的银色马刺让我们一起去漫步在乡间小道）  
And I will give to you summer wine  
（让我们共饮夏日美酒）  
Mmm-mm summer wine  
（噢，多么醇香浓郁的夏日美酒）”*

最后的部分是两人的合唱，盖勒特握上了阿不思的右手，像是怕还有人不知道他们是恋人似的与自己的学长十指相扣。“你是怎么能把cherries这个词念得那么性感的?”说完，盖勒特亲吻了阿不思的指尖。然而人们有理由怀疑，他其实就是想炫耀自己和阿不思紧扣的双手。

“我们把这做开头是不是不太好？”话是这么说，从镜头中却可以明显看到低着头与男友对视的阿不思脸上正带着笑。至少没有他话里说的那么愧疚。

“那你笑什么？”盖勒特抬起另一只手挠着阿不思的下巴。

“笑你昨天还想在沙滩上跟孩子们一起玩沙子，你没看到小罗莎哥哥看你的眼神，就像你是个变态杀人犯。”

盖勒特本来是想套路自己的男友让他承认其实他也很喜欢这样，没想到阿不思完全不按套路出牌。那他除了接下去也没什么别的办法了。

“作为一个不会游泳的人，你站在浅海边看我跟一群小孩玩沙子，最后突然发现水没过了小腿后的惊慌的模样不也挺可爱的嘛。”

“你不能用可爱形容一个成年男性。”盖勒特的回应有了效果，阿不思拿起身边的一个枕头，将其盖在青年的脸上阻止他继续说下去。

“但我有权用它来形容我的男友。恋爱中的人都没什么逻辑不是吗？从这个前提出发，我想怎么叫就怎么叫。”

枕头被推开，盖勒特坐起来亲吻了自己红发的恋人。在这个过程中，他们的姿势逐渐变为了阿不思坐在盖勒特的大腿上，拥着年少者的脖子回吻恋人。

“好了，”抵着阿不思的额头，盖勒特笑着说“再继续下去我们今天就出不了门了。”

“这本来只是个旅行视频的盖勒特——”突然醒悟过来什么，阿不思的脸上带着懊悔。

“限制级的事本来也就只能成年人来做啊，而你才刚强调你成年了，我的阿尔。我的意思是，别困扰，你的粉丝们会喜欢不一样的你的。”

视频在阿不思抿起嘴与盖勒特对视的这里便被切了。

Sun. 9:30am.

“我们现在已经进城了。”

两人走在室外，从目前的情况来看，为阿不思举相机应该是盖勒特的专属工作了。毕竟他比红发的学长要高上小半个头，由他举着角度也会更合适些；除此之外，阿不思还得时不时低头看看手机以确定他们行走的路线是正确的。在这种事情上，学长总有种莫名的敏感与执着。

盖勒特换了一件透气的雾蓝色短袖衬衫，头发扎在脑后，戴着遮光墨镜对着镜头做着解说。耳钉在阳光的照耀下反射着金属光泽，和他的人一样，十分扎眼。

“今天我们打算去的有两个地方，一个是阿尔卡萨瓦城堡，另一个是马拉加大教堂：安达卢西亚的瑰宝。”阿不思对着镜头替盖勒特补充道：“其实他主要是想去看看马拉加大教堂中那据说有着百年历史但还能发声的4000多个乐管的乐器——但那里周末下午才开放。”

“谁都知道盖尔在这世界上最感兴趣的东西无非就是各种各样的音乐或乐器。”阿不思这咬字清楚的话说得似乎带有一丝微妙的醋意。而盖勒特显然也发现了这点，揽上了男友的肩。

“我明明更喜欢你啊。”扭过头与比自己高的男友对视，阿不思对着盖勒特做出了一个露出牙齿的笑容。“我知道，因为我接下来要说的就是我是你最喜欢的人。”阿不思又转向镜头。“我是盖尔最喜欢的人，虽然并没有什么比较性，但我个人认为我还是比那些东西在他心里要稍微高上一级。”

有墨镜的阻挡，盖勒特此时的眼神人们不得而知，但年轻人的表情还是可以看得出地变得有些哭笑不得。他看着阿不思，而后者拒绝与自己对视。“我怎么感觉现在是你在套路我？”

沉默的阿不思也戴上了太阳镜，遮住了蓝眼睛里的狡黠。

  
从马拉加公园向北步行百米后，他们成功来到了这座位于马拉加的城堡。阿尔卡萨瓦城堡是伊斯兰教统治时期重要的军事城堡，也是伊斯兰教在此长期存在过的证据。有不少游客已经排起了队，阿不思叹了口气，默默站到了队尾。

两人不知排了多久的队，总之等到镜头再切回来的时候，他们已经在城堡里面了。古老且战损严重的建筑保留下来的完整的堡垒与塔楼并不多，他们选择登上了其中一座碉堡。穿过大门和致敬塔（作为储存粮食使用），往上爬一两层，来到了一个像迷宫一样错综复杂的区域，也就是军区。据说这迷宫样的地方曾做过蓄水池，盖勒特更愿意认为它们是军队的驻扎区。再往前就是瞭望塔，用于观察整个格拉纳达。

“我爬不动了，就这样吧。”阿不思扶着胸口，站在砖黄的墙壁旁休息。

在盖勒特的帮助之下，阿不思还是爬到了顶。

“我老了，盖尔，我的腿开始抽搐了。”

“你的体力比你想得要充沛，相信我，这点我或许比你还清楚。”

“你在说什么？”

“我觉得我们应该是想到了同一件事。”盖勒特轻轻笑出了声。

从背后抱住阿不思，站在最高的瞭望塔上，在这城堡之上，在这高山之巅，他们俯瞰着整个老城区。白色的墙，砖黄色的顶，黑色的人影。一切都在两人脚下变得渺小，仿佛他们来自云端。“我感觉就像统治了世界，阿尔，一切都被我们踩在脚下。”

“那是你，盖尔，我永远也不会这么做，我指统治世界。” 盖勒特的金发蹭得阿不思有些痒，他没忍住笑了出来。“我意不在此。”

“为什么？” “因为那会让人变成独裁者，你会变得很讨厌。”“哦，那难道你不仅不愿跟我在一起，还要阻止我吗？”

阿不思偏着头想了一会儿。

“这座城堡的地下部分就是地牢，盖尔，我不仅会阻止你，还会把你关进像这样的监狱里。”

“你要为关押我一个犯人用上一整个城堡？”

“这也不是不可以。”

“你好残忍。”盖勒特的声音带着故作的委屈，阿不思用手肘撞了一下男友的腰。“所以你为什么要丢下我去征服世界？你明知道我不会同意的，而你却还是没有选择跟我在一起，你更残忍。”

“好啦，我们现在活在民主法治时代，不是什么封建王朝，也不是什么魔法生物要跟人类争权的世界。所以以上假设均不成立。”盖勒特的求生欲强大得要溢出屏幕。他可不想惹自己的男友生气——他吵不赢阿不思的，而且他也不想跟阿不思吵架。“我愿意用整个世界去换你。”

盖勒特低下头，阿不思配合地昂起了下巴，太阳在他们的头顶，阳光将整个画面都点得闪亮，一个阳光之吻。

阿不思本来也没真生气，被哄宠了一会儿后反而有些不好意思。他报复性地揉了揉盖勒特的头发，影像到这里也就暂时结束了。


End file.
